On A Broken Road
by cobrastargirl151
Summary: Brooke is the care taker of Darcy , because Darcy's Parents who's father is Brook's brother died in a car accident. As time goes by the two ladies fall in love with two amazing guys with ups and downs but well it all work out in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Family Dies but comes back

Darcy walks in to her House. Mom, DAD im home, Darcy yelled through the house. Hey Mom im home, were are you calls her mom up. "Ring,Ring"

"Hello", Mrs. Davis answered. " Mom were are you guys at". Im sorry sweetie were stuck in traffic, we should be home in an hour". "ok mom i guess ill see you in an hour.

Darcy makes her self something to eat and goes sit on the couch, while watching tv. After a few hours Darcy realized it was 9 pm. Then she was thinking dang this has to more then an hour. So Darcy calls

her parents up again, but this time her mom didnt answered. So she called here dads cell to. No answer. She called once again,then a unknown voice answered. "Hello". " Um yeah, this is my dads phone did her leave it some were or

something"." Um let me guess is this his daughter," "Ah, yes sir it is who is this." "Im officer Carlos, theres something i have to tell you, whats your name again." Darcy, Darcy Davis." "Darcy, there has been an accident."

"What kind of accident." " Um Sweetheart your parents are being rushed to the hospital."

Darcy stood still. " They were in a car accident, and then someone shoot them both in the car, they are being rushed to the hospital right now ok." Darcy was shocked and didnt move. "Darcy, Darcy, you still there." Darcy dropped her phone on the ground. And picked it up

" Darcy you probably want to get to the hospital you need someone to come get you." "No its fine ill just call my aunt up". "ok will see you there. Darcy's heart started to pond out of her chest. " Ok Darcy you need to call Brooke". She told her self. Darcy's started to shake while

waiting for Brooke to answer her phone." Hey Darcy whats going on, is everything alright." " Brooke you still at work." "Im about to get off why?"" I need you to come get me please." "Ok no problem why you need me to come get you." "Brooke theres been an

Accident." " what kind of accident, Darcy were are your parents." Darcy broke down in tears. "Their in the hospital, Brooke their hurt badly." Darcy couldn't hold her tears in anymore. "Its ok Darcy, its ok ill come get you ok." " Ok Hurry Brooke."

Brooke hung up and headed out the rushed to Their house. " Darcy come on get in the car." Darcy ran into the car. They finally got to the hospital. " Hey there can i help you." The girl from the reception of the hospital. " Um yes Im Brooke Davis and this is my niece. My brother and his wife are in here they were in an car accident." "Brooke Davis and Darcy."

A man in smocks. "Yea thats us." " So you are the girl the officer talk to." " Yes i am Im Darcy." "and your her aunt." "yes i am whats going on were is my brother and sister in law." "I dont know how to say this,but your mom and dad are gone." Darcy broke down in tears. "What do you mean, you didnt save them, why not how could you." Brooke was yelling.

" Im sorry Ms. Davis, but their dead im so sorry." Darcy just feel to the ground crying. "What is she going to do shes only 15, she cant take of her self. " Ms. Davis we tried to save them but..." " Just stop there how could you let them die, when they have a daughter." "Ms. Davis when we found them they were extremely injured. Your brother i dont wanna get into details

but you brother was, well lets just say we couldnt find his bottom of his bodie. " So my brother was died before anything." " And your sister in-law she was badly injured but fixable but she dies on the table." "Aunt Brooke what are we going to do." "Im sorry ladies."

and he walked away. " Darcy its going to be ok, i promise ok. Im always here for you ok."

Brooke held Darcy in her arms tightly. "Im never going to leave you ok." They both cried together. On the car ride home they both stayed quite, no music no nothing. "Brooke." " Yes Darcy." " Why Brooke, why us, why do bad things happen to good people.

"Brooke stood at Darcy i dont know Darcy, but i wish i did."

They got to Darcy's house. "Brooke can you please stay over, please." Brooke went to hug Darcy. " Yeah, i will, i love you Darcy ok."

" I know Brooke, i love you too." They walked into the house. Darcy turns around and runs into Brooke's arms. " Brooke i miss them so much, so much." " i know Darcy, I know i do to." " Darcy its time to go to bed its late."

"Brooke, I love you." And walked up stairs. Good night Darcy. Brooke sat on the couch and turned on the tv. And just started to bawl. "I miss you so much Daniel Mark Davis, and my amazing sister-in-law Leslie Jess Davis." she said out loud.

Darcy just stayed awake in her bed just staring at the ceiling in her room with her arms crossed on her chest and just sobbed. And closed her eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2- As We Put you Down we stay up

"Darcy are you almost ready", yelled Brooke. "Im almost done Aunt Brooke," as she looks into the mirror,as tires ran down her soft cheeks. "Ok Darcy pull your self together, you need to stop crying", she told her self, but it didn't help she just fell to the floor on her knees. Brooke goes to see if Darcy was done getting ready. "Darcy", she goes to pick her up. "Aunt Brooke their really gone, they really are", She slammed her head in to Brooke's Chest. " I know,I know,Its going to be fine ",Brooke insured Darcy.  
"No, its not Brooke, nothing is going to be fine I'm alone", Brooke picked up Darcy's head off her chest and looked Darcy straight in her glassy eyes "Hey Look at me, you are never going to be alone, ok you wanna know why." Darcy looks up in to Brooke's tear filled eyes." Because you have me, and im never going to leave your side, you got that, im here for you for as long as you and I are breathing." Darcy looked up at her and tucked her head in to Brooke's car ride to the Funeral was silent Brooke's eyes focused on the road and Darcy's eyes looking out the window. "Were here Darc". They both got out of the car and headed into the church. The service was beautiful everyone close to the family was there. "Brooke over here". Yelled Dean Brooke's Best Friend since freshman year of High School. "Thanks Dean for saving us a sit." "No problem, hey Dracy hows it going." Darcy just gave him a look of evil and annoyed."Sorry i asked"  
Dean looked away."Weres your wife at." "Blair oh umm were is she." Brooke just laughed. "Oh there she is, hey baby were you go." " Oh i went to talk to some people, Hey Brooke, Hey Darcy." Darcy didnt look. "Sorry shes not in the mood to talk lately." "Its alright." After the service was over, they went to put them both in to the next to each other like they wanted it to be. As they put them down to the earth. Darcy said her first words of the whole Funeral."Aunt Brooke."  
Brooke looks over to her. "Yes." "Is it true what people say, that when we die we go straight to heaven." Brooke just looked her in the eyes. "Darc i believe so,  
i like to believe that." Darcy looked over at Brooke."Can i say some words Brooke." Brooke nods her head. Darcy touched both caskets. "Hey mom, hey dad, i hope you watching over me,knowing that im here for you and that i love you." Brooke just stood in the back of her. Darcy brakes down into tears Brooke touched her shoulder with her hand. Darcy falls to her knees. " Dont you worry mom and dad, im going to make you proud of me, you hear that im going to make you proud." Daryc got up and stood side by side of Brooke. Brooke steps forward. "Hey big Brother,its Brookey, im going sure miss you." Brooke breaks down in to tears." Hey remember when i was five years old and i came home crying,because the kids said that had no friends and that no one would play with me, and you told me that it didnt matter what people said about me because all that matter was that i had you and mom and you gave me your lucky wristband that you wore everywhere, and you said. "This wrist band well protect you Brookey no matter what, it gives you special powers that only me and you can have. So the next time someone makes fun of you you can show them this and be,  
its doesnt matter because i have powers and you dont."" Then you hugged me and said if they still bothered me then you have can tell them that your big older brother will tell them what for. That was such an amazing day Daniel." Brooke brakes down in to tears." I still have that wrist band and will never get rid of it, because It's from my big older brother im really going to miss you i love you so much." Brooke just broke down crying and Darcy grabbed her hand."Im going to take care of her ok, i promise you that, too you both, im going to miss you both so much." Then they both broke down in to tears and held each other the car ride home Darcy wanted to know the full story about the whole wrist band thing."Aunt Brooke." "Yes." "So my dad was an amazing guy even when he was younger, i mean he cared about you so much why." Brooke looked at Darcy and the road while driving. "I think it was for the fact that your father, really wanted a sibling but our parents had trouble having kids. So when i was born i wasn't just a baby, but in a way his baby." Darcy just smiled at what Brooke was saying. Smiling back at Darcy. "Like ever since i was born me and him were hardly separated at was easier to talk to you, unlike our parents. He was always there for me told me that everything would be alright. He called me Brookey for the fact that it made him feel good you know." Darcy just nodded her head. "I dont know were my life would be if i never had him in my life." "My parents were great couple and people huh.  
Brooked stopped the car." Yes, and you should be proud to be apart of this family." "Im really going to miss them Aunt Brooke." " I know Darc, I know." "Please Brooke dont ever leave me please." "Im never going to leave you ok, i promise you that and to your parents." Darcy reached over to hug Brooke. " I love Brooke." " I love you too Darc."  
Once they got home Darcy went straight to her room and just sat in there while music was playing in the background. Brooke went into her bedroom and pulled out a box filled with things that she grew up with. As she was going through the box, she founds pictures of her and Daniel. A smile went across her tear filled cheeks. As she went deeper into the box she found the lucky wrist band and held it to her chest tightly and just laid down crying with it in her arms. Darcy came out of her room and passed by Brooke's bed room and saw her aunt in tears, holding the lucky wrist came in the room and hugged Brooke and they held each other tightly promised each other that they will be fine in the end. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Past is the Past but moving on is good for the soul

Its been three months after the accident Brook's Fashion line is on its highest and Darcy is doing great in school. At Darcys School, Darcys best friend Manny comes up to her. "Hey Darc, did you do your Bio Homework."  
"Yeah I did why." "I was wondering if i could see it see if mine matches yours." "You want to copy my work again dont you." Manny gave her a smile. Darcy went in to her folder and pulled out the Sheet."Hey what you say."  
"Please and Thank you." "Darcy handed her the paper." "You know Manny your never going to learn if you keep this Up." " I dont care." They walked off laughing, and Darcy grabbed Manny to her side heading off to class. While at Brooke's store things are a little rough. They were busy like mad busy. " Brooke some kid just knocked over the clothing rack." said one of Brookes workers. "Brooke theirs a costumer on the phone." Said another worker.  
Brooke was flustered. She went over to get the phone. 'Clothes over Bros may i ask whos speaking." "Yes this is Kevin is this Brooke Davis the owner of this company." "yes it is. may i ask what you need." "Yes i wanted to know if i can order a dress from you guys its for my wife its our anniversary and i want to get her a dress shes been looking at for a while now." "Ok sure yeah." While Brooke was taking the order all a sudden she heard a crashing noice. "Brooke." Brookes face just had a worried look on it. " I cant wait until this day is over."  
she said to her day felt like it went on forever for Brooke she closed her store and headed home. As Brooke walked in there was Darcy on the couch watching tv."Hey Darc how was your day." "Pretty good its school but uit was still good." Darcy went from a smile to a smirk. Brooke just Laned on the couch exhausted.  
"So im guessing your day was pretty crazy." Brooke looked at her." You have no idea." Darcy laid her head on Brooke's shoulder. " SO what do you want for dinner, im to tired to cook so what you want to get."  
"How about Chinese food." Brooke pointed to the yellow book. "Can you hand me that." Darcy got up and got the book. As they were eating Brooke asked Darcy a question."So any boys you like or looking at." 'First of all no, second no boys show intrest in me so yeah." Brooke put down her food. "Hey dont think that way ok, any ways boys stink haha." Darcy laughed back. "How about you Aunt Brooke." Brooke looked at Darcy with a look of worried on it.  
"No Darcy, no guys have come in my life anyways after the...you know i havent had time for guys." "Well that sucks, but i said boys because we all know how much you love them." Brooke hit Darcy in the arm with a smile across her face, and grabbed her to her cheast. "Your a little joker arnt you missy." They both laughed and hugged each. Other tighly." I love you B. Davis."  
"I love you to Darc, but its time for you to go to bed so go." Darcy headed off to bed. By ten o'clock Brookes went to bed to and went to go lay her head on the cool pillow and went right to sleep. With no trouble sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- All the pieces are falling into it's place

It's March 15, and Darcy's school prom is about to come up, shes really wants to go but shes only a sophomore and you have to at lease be a Junior to go. Darcy sat next to Manny. "Hey Manny how's it going." "Nothing much just making a list of what guys i would take to prom." Darcy started to laugh,"You cant go to prom Manny." "Why not," Manny said with a smirk look. "Because were sophomores and prom is only for juniors and seniors."  
"So whats stopping me." Darcy just laughed while putting her head down. She looked up and spotted her crush Lucas Scott playing basketball with his friends. Her eyes squinting from the sun. Manny looked at Darcy starying down Lucas.  
"Well well well Darcy Elizabeth Davis is looking Lucas Scott up and down nice." Manny said while hitting Darcys leg. Darcy started to laugh, "Stop it Manny." "What i know how much you like him, and the plus side is his cute, adorable and his a Junior." "Stop it Manny a guy like Lucas will never go for me." Darcy said with a tired voice. Darcy has liked Lucas since freshman year,  
but never told him how she felt. The girls watched the boys play ball. Manny had her eyes on one of his friends Skills. After awhile they boy decided to take a break, and sat on a bench by the court. All a sudden Lucas looked over to Manny and Darcy with his broody smile. Darcy put her head down, and started to scratch her head. "Thats it," Manny yelled. "What are you doing, Darcy yelled as she pulled manny towards her. "Im going to talk to them." 'Why would you do that." "Because im tired of these games," Manny said as she pulled Darcy hand of her shirt. Manny started to walk towards them and Darcy followed.  
"Hey guys how you all doing today." "Were all good hot stuff," Skills said as he got up and wrapped his arms around Manny.  
"Skills come on they just wanted to say hi, get off the poor girl," Lucas said as he got up and pulled Skills off of Manny.  
"So how you girls doing." "Were ok, i was just wondering if you guys were thinking about going to prom." "were planing on it,  
but we dont have dates yet, you girls know any," Lucas said as he looked at Darcy hiding behind Manny. "Well there's my friend Darcy," Manny pulled Darcy in front of her. "Hi, im Darcy." Lucas started to laugh, "Its nice to meet you Darcy, im Lucas."  
"I know." Darcy said as she pulled her hand out to Lucas. He grabbed her hand, she was all awed about this. "Wait arnt you in my topics class," Lucas said with a questioned face. "Yeah i am, im pretty good at math if you ever need help." "Good,  
because im horrible at math." Darcy just shock her head up and down. "So how about you go to prom with my best-est friend here," Manny asked of Lucas. "Sure, but under one condition." Manny looked at Darcy then at Lucas,"What would that be." Lucas looked into Darcy's light brown eyes,"We go on a date before prom deal." "That sound good Darc." "Yeah sure sounds good to me." "Ok then hows about tonight ." "Yeah that sounds great," Darcy said with a huge smile on her face." "Ok sounds like a date ill pick you up 8 ok." "Thats prefect, see you tonight." Lucas walked away with his group of friends and waved bye to us. "Manny Santos i owe you my life." "Yes you do bb." They hugged and jumped around. Then Skills came up to Manny. "So your name is Manny right." "Yes it is." "Well maybe we should go out sometime." "Sounds great to me." "Cool," he ran off and yelled, "See Luke your not the only one who can get a date." Manny and Darcy started to laugh, and walked off.

At Brooke's work, everything was clam and collect, it was a pretty nice decent day. It was a Thursday, so business wasn't to big, but thats the way Brooke likes it, so she can focus on her new designs. "Ring, Ring." Brooke looked at her cell and saw it was Darcy. " Hey honey, whats going on." "Guess who has her first date tonight?" Brooke got up from her sit,  
"Darcy im so happy for you, whos the boy, please tell its a boy," Brooke joked. "Very funny Brooke, but his name is Lucas Scott." "That boy you've been crushing on since last year. "Yep thats him, he wants to go out first, then maybe go to prom with him." "Woo this boy must really like you Darc." Darcy started to giggle. "Well if you do go to prom with him, i can make you a dress." "You would Brooke thats so sweet of you." "Of course i will your family." "Thanks Brooke, ok i got to get ready his picking me up at 8, ill talk to you later." "Ok ill see you when you get home, no later then midnight ok." "Ok you got it Brooke,  
I love you." "I love you too, bye," Brooke sat her phone down on the table. She sat down at her work station and went to work. On a deign she was making. "Brooke," yelled a worker. Brooke put down her pencil and looked up."What is it Jennifer." "I was wondering if you needed me to do anything else before i leave." Brooke looked around,"Not that i can think of, you can leave early if you want."  
"Really thanks Brooke your the best boss." "No problem," Brooke smiled. Jennifer gave Brooke a hug and went to get her things.  
Jennifer was a young girl, shes only 19 years old. Since she was young and was into fashion Brooke gave her a job as a helper.  
Like clean up after customers, clean the floors ect. "Honk, Honk." It was Jennifer's boyfriend Jay Hogart,his 23,they been dating for about three years now,and are madly in love with each other, "Bye Brooke." yelled Jennifer as she ran out the door. "See you tomorrow Jenn."  
Awhile after Jennifer left Brooke looked at the time, it was 9 o'clock. "Were did all the time go," Brooke said as she picked up her sketches and put them in a drawer. It was pouring rain out side. "I hope Darcy is ok." Brooke took out her phone and called her niece up. "Hello." Darcy answered. "Just wanted to see if your ok, because of the rain." "Yeah were fine, by the way the date is going great." "Thats so good Darc." "Yeah but i got to go ok." "Ok talk to you when you get home." "Ok, bye." Darcy hung up, and Brooke dropped her hand that was holding the phone. Brooke leaned over her desk and picked up a picture of her and her brother, then put it down. "Brooke Davis your successful, beautiful, an amazing aunt to Darcy, why have you not found the guy for you yet".She got up and walked forward of the store,"I guess he doesn't excite". Brook's back was facing the door, the the door slung open. Brooke turned around,"Im sorry were closed." "Oh sorry, I was just seeing if i could brow your phone, because mine is dead," the man said as he pulled his phone up.  
"Yeah, its over," Brooke said as she lead him to the phone. "Thank you very much," the man said. Brooke just smiled at him and walked away. Once he was done he walked up to Brooke. "So are you from here," Brooke asked. "Im from here but my car broke down i actually live 3 miles from here," the guy laughed. Brooke joined in,"So you all good now, got everything settled." The man laughed,  
"Yes, im waiting for my buddy Jake to pick me up, if that's ok with you." "Yeah, not like i have any plans tonight," Brooke laughed. The guy joined in, his smile was breath taking. He put out his hand, "Im sorry i never told you my name, its Jim." Brooke grabbed hos soft textured hand. "Nice to meet you Jim, im Brooke i own this place." Jim looked around the place,"Wow this is all yours, thats amazing." "Thank you very much." He just just smiled at her again. Another guy came into the door, it was Jim's friend Jake. "You ready man." At first he couldn't get his eyes off of Brooke. "Hey dude." Jim looked at him "You ready Jim." "yeah I am lets got." "Ok cool ill met you in the car." "Ok, see you in a minute." Jake headed to the car. "Thanks again Brooke for letting me use your phone." "No problem its my pleasure," Brooke said with a smile. "Maybe will meet again,"Jim said. "Maybe we will." "Can we give each others number." "You sure your phone wont die again," Brooke laughed. "Im sure of that." They gave each other their numbers, and Jim headed out the door. "Thanks again Brooke." Brooke shook her head. Jim finally left and Brooke locked up the place and went straight she got home she landed on the couch with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile on Darcys lovely date, things were going great. Lucas was a kind man,walking her to the car pulling out her chair when they sat down. "So Darcy, what time does your aunt want you home," Lucas said as he leaned towards Darcy."Midnight." "Well is it ok if i take you home earlier like 11." "Yeah thats fine, that will just make Brooke like you more," Darcy laughed. They both started to laugh. After dinner Lucas took Darcy to the park and they walked around. They found a bench and sat down on it.  
"Can i tell you something Darcy," Lucas said with a broody smile. "Sure." "I've always wanted to get to know you." "Brooke put her head down with a smile. "Like you been through a lot, and you and your aunt are yet still really strong." "Thanks Lucas," Darcy said with a smile. They looked at each other in their eyes. "Lucas." "Yeah Darcy." "I think your a great guy and such." "Oh, because im mister hot stuff and star basketball player." "Haha no, that's just that." "Then what than," he laughed. "I like you, a lot." Lucas looked Darcy right in her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her, Darcy didnt back away and went for it. The kiss was prefect, it was soft and gentle. Lucas pulled away,"Its almost 11 lets get you home." He got up and handed his hand to Darcy she grabbed it and the walked to his car. The car ride home was prefect Lucas kept glaceing at Darcy and she couldnt get her eyes off of him. They finally got to her house and Lucas walked her to the door. "So im guessing were going to prom with each other." Lucas nodded his head yes, and kissed Darcy again. "Ill see you later Lucas." "You too, have a great night." As Lucas started to walk off Darcy yelled,"So one last thing are we together now." Lucas screamed back,"You betcha." Darcy smiled as she walked into the door. "So how did your date go Darc." Darcy sat on the couch next to Brooke. "It was amazing, cant you tell." Brooke laughed, "so you two going to prom or what." "Well yes we are but, were also together." "Your kidding me that's amazing Darc," Brooke said as she hugged Darcy. "So how was your night meet any new guys." "Yeah, but it was nothing." "If you say so," Darcy said as Brooke pushed her head then pulled her into her. "Anyways Darc this is about me its about you, so congrats." "Thanks Brookey, im going to go to bed ok." "Ok good night honey," Darcy gave Brooke a kiss on the head and went off to sleep. Brooke stayed down stares. She pulled out Jim's number from her work folder and looked at it for awhile then put it back in and headed off to bed.


End file.
